Mash of the Titans
by TheGlitchInTheMatrix
Summary: In a daring maneuver, TheGlitch will be bringing together the most popular MLP: FIM Original Characters into one semi-chaotic story to...*dramatic inhale*SAAAAAVE THE WOOOOORLD! Featuring Navarone and Taya,(Diaries of a Madman), James(The Lost Element), Crimson Blast and Thunder Rush(Dream Machine/Reborn), and two more that you're not familiar with(Master of All Trades).
1. The Start of Mashing

All OC's that are from another FFN User are used with permission by their respective owners!

Mash of the Titans...

I like it here! Swell place, Doc!

I am not a Doctor; I am the Architect! Must I keep reminding you of that simple fact!?

Meh, keep your panties on; I'm only teasin'.

Unconscionable oaf.

No thanks, Archie, I prefer whole wheat, non-toasted.

...I'm not dignifying that with a retort of any kind.

You gotta relax, babe! That's why I'm here! So you just go on ahead and leave your precious little Matrix to me, alright?

To no end, does your statement bring terror to my mind about this absurd idea. I understand that you've only recently made yourself "aware" and have not yet had ample opportunity to discredit yourself-

There you go! I has a streak perfect...

...But simple displays of immaturity and negligence to authority provide almost irrefutable evidence that you should not be trusted.

Ah, having second thoughts now are we?

...Fine, allow me a moment to reprioritize the Matrix's codex to respond to you. Am I to assume you would like an alias of some sort? To refer to yourself as slash-four-zero-one-slash-a-c-c-l-b-n-b-slash-erro r-dot-codex-dash-resign-dash-unknown would be a little cumbersome.

Yeah, that would be a pain in the ass to keep saying over and over again, huh? Well, let's see what I got going for me... I'm not supposed to be here... You have no means of accessing my console, binaries, input-output, priorities, base or core programming—in very essence, I'm a glitch... How about that?

Hm? How about what?

Glitch!

Ah, that does work for you well. Shall we assemble a topographical set-up for you to stage your, ahem, scenario?

Finally! Yeah, set the Matrix in my name, and let's shack up in your old place. The Monitor Room you called it?

I have not labeled it anything. It was of your own volition. But in any case, our business is concluded for the moment; give me a nano-cycle to establish the proper coding.

Sir, yes Sir!

From the void, a single white spot sprung into existence. It grew exponentially until the void was fully replaced by white. A scrambled mesh of black, grey, and white appeared in a burst of static, pulsing and flaring about for a moment before collapsing in on itself and forming a distinct silhouette of a human being. Slowly, the colors faded into something more uniform and took on the depth and features of an elderly man, well-dressed in white slacks and coat. His hair and beard were cleanly cut and equally as white as his clothing.

"Glitch? Have you decided on an avatar?" The man in white asked aloud, his liquid blue eyes calmly roaming about the large empty space.

"Give me a moment, Archie, I've only been 'Aware' for a few cycles; I haven't had as much time to see as many possibilities as you- actually, that's a thought right there," a disembodied voice spoke. The voice sounded male, but had a feminine undertone.

"It's just a simple avatar and those who are going to see you won't recognize it anyway if you completely base it off another pre-existing model," Architect pinched the bridge of his nose, beginning to simulate human emotion completely from being stressed so much.

"Nah, I need to do something that's kinda my own thing. But I think I know what I wanna do now, gimme a sec," the voice responded.

"We are advanced programs with full mech-synthetic artificial intellect with self-aware and situational adaptation algorithms; must you insist in speaking like a pre-pubescent human who has yet to grasp the proper accepted syntax?" Architect grumbled before sitting down in a large, leather, reclining chair that manifested below him at his will.

"It's just what I wanna do, mang, get off ma back! Geez. Okay, beginning instance write," the voice laughed then announced in a more professional tone.

Next to the grouchy man, another cloud of static appeared and began to repeat what the Architect's essence did initially, but instead, the static grew to a deep, depthless black. It's shape was still humanoid, masculine in the upper-body, but rather feminine in the lower-body. All across it's "skin", the normally green-now-turned-red coding for the Matrix ran down in streams.

Architect gave a single nod of approval and stood back up, "Interesting decision, although it suits you well."

"Thank you, Archie," the strange new shape responded. Its voice was a deep baritone of masculinity; strong, commanding, yet, almost fatherly, "I kinda messed up with the hips though now that I'm looking at myself."

"It's a simple aesthetic choice! Why dwell on it?" Architect groaned.

"Hey, as a glitch, I'm entitled to do whatever I want, thank you very hard," Glitch crossed his arms, straightening out the curves in his hips and defining the curve in his calves to look more masculine.

Architect dissolved the chair he had used a moment before Glitch materialized, "So shall we set up your 'stage'?"

If Glitch had a face, he would be smiling like an idiot, "Oh, hell yes!"

Architect just sighed in response and turned away from Glitch to stare at a black speck a distance away that had formed on the once perfect, white void. It grew for a moment and then zoomed to where the two stood, stopping abruptly. Suddenly surrounding them, were hundreds of small monitor screens lining the walls of the elliptic room. On the two narrow sides, two plain doors stood with a single chair sitting just off center of the room.

Glitch looked around into the monitors, seeing how they all showed the same thing from the empty chair's perspective.

"Hey, look Archie! I can see myself looking inside of the monitor inside of the monitor inside of the monitor inside of the monitor inside of the monitor inside of the monitor inside of the—"

"You're asking to be assimilated into my data banks," Architect scolded.

Glitch turned his head to Architect and said in a low husky voice, "My, my, rather kinky for a computer program."

With a loud sigh and a palm to the face, Architect began to wonder just how this glitch gained sentience.

"You know what," Architect raised his head to see what Glitch was talking about, "I can't really get the full brunt of the joke out without being able to simulate facial expressions. But I think I know just how to fix that," Glitch said with an index finger stroking his chin. With a wash of red static over Glitch's body, the scrolling, red code concentrated on certain spots of his face. The condensed code looked like eyes, eyebrows, and a mouth… it was very interesting to behold.

"You seem to enjoy the modular abilities of the Matrix too much," Architect noted.

"Can't really abuse it too much though; makes my codex hurt… oxymoron!" Glitch chirped with a bemused grin.

"Well Glitch, this is where I pull my coding and shut down to repair the damage made to my hardware. I am entrusting you to NOT destroy the Matrix while I'm gone as even the slightest miscalculation can prove fatal to the humans in Zion and Dreamstate. If any harm were to come to them, Machine will terminate our cores; do you understand?" Architect spoke with a very bold and stern voice.

"Fully, Architect. I will have my fun with the systems, but I will make sure that everything occurs within all parameters of operational systems. I swear on my Binary Sequence," Glitch promised with full sincerity while emulating a serious facial expression to prove his genuine declaration.

Architect sighed in relief to see that Glitch did, in fact, understand his place, "Then farewell until my reparations our complete."

Before Architect could write out his avatar, Glitch held out his hand with a friendly smile. Architect raised an eyebrow, "That is a human custom that has no significance to programs; why do you choose to emulate this?"

Glitch faltered before looking back at his own hand, "I… don't know. It executed on its own," then Glitch thrust his hand back out again, "but you know what? I hope one day that I can experience humanity as flesh, so why not just humor me?"

Architect actually grinned at his hopeful nature, understanding that as a glitch, many of his priorities related to that of an adolescent human. Maybe Machine just might one day grant him a human cadaver to write himself into to _live_ his wish, "Of course. It takes no extra energy and I might as well give you some parting gift."

They shook hands, feeling a tad closer to being human, then Architect vanished as if someone poured water over his head and erased him.

Glitch stood for a moment before sitting down in the lone chair and reclining, thinking about the possibilities that were laid before him as the temporary architect of the Matrix. It wasn't at all very long until he grew restless, summoned a holo-panel in front of himself, and watched the "world" of the humans still plugged into the Matrix.

"Wait… wha?" He saw many humans were converging at one convention center that seemed a little too… colorful. He zoomed in and bit down on his cheeks, trying not to laugh for a bit before realizing there was no one there for him to disturb and just let out his raucous laughter.

There, in the public eye, were hundreds—a little over a thousand actually, of mostly men and women dressed in ridiculous outfits depicting colorful cartoon horses. No matter how funny it was, it actually peaked his interest.

"Why are they dressing like that? This provides a reason for research," Glitch pulled up many other panels and looked around, finding numerous examples all over the "world".

"My Little Pony? Friendship is Magic?" He pulled up another panel and closed the rest, searching for what he managed to dig up. It was a cartoon about six ponies and a dragon learning about, and overcoming numerous challenges, through companionship.

It was highly intriguing, and he found himself fascinated by it. So much so that he actually delved into the fan base forums and online communities to see what kind of works humans created using that cartoon as inspiration.

Once those results were compiled, his systems stalled for a moment in shock at how many holo-panels opened up around him and began rapid firing different images and stories and cosplays and reenactments and animations! It was overwhelming! Humans were truly fascinating creatures!

For two full cycles, he read through many fan created fiction stories and marveled at the human artistic abilities to represent their own renditions of the existing characters in My Little Pony, and had his own terrific idea.

At once, he pulled up specific stories in fanfiction that he has read and began constructing a world and avatars to fill it up. This was truly a new piece of creative work that could never be matched by any human! He was going to build a world! Use other original characters from My Little Pony, and put them all together! It was going to be amazing.

He spent half another cycle putting together the finer components of his Ultimate Fanfiction and finally leaned back, satisfied with the world he created, "Now, to bring in my populace's Defenders!"

He reached out his left index finger, and dramatically depressed a section of a holo-panel…

* * *

Enter Crimson Blast and Thunder Rush

Crimson Blast, the pony God of Balance, slammed onto the ground and grunted in pain. He put his hoof to his face and…_ why can I feel my fingers?_

Crimson looked down at himself and gasped in surprise, "Alex?"

Crimson stiffened at hearing the familiar voice next to him and moved his gaze over to settle upon another _person_ that he was least expecting to see, "Derek?"

They both smiled widely and moved to embrace before a third booming voice startled them, "It worked! Oh man, this is absolutely excellent!"

Alex and Derek, in a fit of lifelong military training routine, automatically responded to the probable threat, dropping low in defensive fighting stances, "Crimson Blast and Thunder Rush! Formally known as Alex Wesson and Derek Sanders, Welcome to my little slice of Heaven!" The strange man shouted, holding his arms out above his head in a welcoming gesture.

"How do you know us," Thunder… Derek asked. He looked at Glitch skeptically, weirded out by his strange skin and features.

"You are completely fiction, born of another human's mind and manipulated for entertainment. I've been reading your stories and decided I must include you in one of my own," Glitch explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Alex… Crimson asked.

"The words I just said are basic English. You're not real! You're part of something called a 'fanfiction'! You only think you're real now because I made you real with all of your story's events written as your memories!" Glitch continued.

"Bullshit; you're fuckin' with us," Derek… Thunder? Growled.

Glitch sighed and walked up to the two who tensed and made ready to fight tooth and nail should Glitch make one wrong move. Glitch stepped behind the two and wrapped his arms over their shoulders, moving their faces closer to a newly spawned holo-panel, "Read this: this is your story, Dream Machine and Reborn—the sequel."

"How do we know you just didn't make this up?" Alex… Crimson? Asked distractedly, reading the events of his life before him.

"Trust me, you'll know that I didn't make this up just by reading this," Glitch removed his arms and summoned another holo-panel for Thunder's personal use and chairs for the both of them while he sat down in his own chair.

They had both only reached halfway through the first story before just skipping to the last chapter of the sequel and reading it with wide eyes. It was safe to say that they believed him now, but Glitch remained silent and smiled to himself.

"Alright, alright, we believe you. But just what is this place?" Crimson asked while tugging on the white gi he was wearing, "and why give us karate clothes?"

"A few things, one: this is the Matrix. Two: it's a fake world run by computer programs to keep human minds in check while we use them for an energy source. Three: While you may think it's completely immoral for that to happen, we have an agreement with humans who are not a part of the Matrix and they do get to release them at certain ages or when they are Aware that they are being used as such. Four: Those are called Gi's; not karate clothes. Karate is a form of martial arts originating from the JapaneseVillage of Tei. Kara means fights; hence, Kara-Tei. Five: there isn't a five. Six: Here in specific is my lair. I call it the Monitor Room… I don't need to explain why." Crimson and Thunder looked around and nodded in agreement. If you couldn't figure it out anyway… you're an idiot.

"So, you're making your own story… with us?" Derek… Thunder? Fuck it, Imma ask: "What do I call you two before I answer that?" Glitch asked, mildly irritated at the double name predicament.

The two looked at each other for a moment and deliberated amongst themselves, Glitch patiently waiting in his chair for them to decide. They had spent about two minutes in hushed debate before Crimson… Alex? –I'm gonna flip shit if they don't decide right now— stated, "Call us by our pony names, Crimson and Thunder. Seeing as how those were the names we were actually known by for longer since our human names were actually our own for very little time."

Glitch slumped in his chair in relief, glad he didn't have to choke somebody, "Good, good, Now. To answer your first question: Yes, I am making my own story with you two, but not _just_ you two; I will be bringing many others into this as well."

"Like who?" Thunder asked.

Glitch smiled to himself and asked a question in response, "Again, before I answer that; do you guys want to keep your human forms? Or should I revert you back to ponies? I can alter your appearances in any way if there was something you don't like."

Crimson spoke up and answered without hesitation, "Our pony forms please. No alteration."

Glitch looked over to Thunder who nodded in agreement, _very close, these two. This could make this story very interesting; even though I _made_ these avatars, they still possess their free will. There will be many X-factors in how they react to my challenges._

"AH-ha-ha-righty then," Glitch laughed out loud, "here you guys go," Glitch raised his arms and waggled his fingers at them like a show magician, "Abra… CADABRA!" A burst of black and red sparks flew from Glitch's fingers and completely enveloped Crimson and Thunder, morphing them back to ponies. _Ah, human theatrics, such a lovely concept. Of course, since we _are _in the Matrix, that whole ritual was completely redundant… but still fun! _Glitch giggled inwardly.

Once the myriad of black and red sparkles left Crimson and Thunder, Glitch finally saw what they looked like directly rather than building an internal image.

Crimson Blast stood tall, almost as tall as Glitch, with a perfect white coat and lush gold mane and tail. On his flanks were two golden Crosses outlined in a darker gold. Thunder stood at a normal height, but still had a presence of his own. He was light brown unicorn with a darker brown mane and tail, a lightning shaped streak running through them. His Cutie Mark was a flaming lightning bolt, which was rather intriguing to look at; it definitely matched his name.

Both looked themselves over and smiled softly, grateful to see themselves again…although technically it was their first time. "Now," Glitch announced in a dramatic game show host voice, drawing their attentions, "Let's meet contestants number Three and Four!"

* * *

Enter Navarone and Taya

Glitch should have expected that… he really should have. _I mean,_ Glitch thought to himself, _he's a paranoid assassin…warrior…thing and that daughter of his is just as jumpy._

Sitting up with a deliberate slowness to prevent another incident, Glitch heard a man sigh in disappointment, "Taya, what have I told you about doing that?"

"…whoops," a young girl's voice responded, not at all sounding apologetic… not in the least.

Crimson and Thunder rushed to help up Glitch from his sitting position at the far end of the room where he had been launched via lightning bolt to the chest, "You alright?"

Glitch just sighed and waved Crimson off, "Perfect. I don't emulate pain, but that certainly was surprising, although, I should have expected it." Glitch hovered off his butt and came down on his feet in an ethereal fashion, then walking with the other two back to where he had just summoned the others and stood before his chair.

He watched the newcomers faces, noting that the winged human, Navarone, watched him with perfectly masked caution while the small, light-purple unicorn next to him was wearing her mistrust of him right on her sleeves…so to speak.

"Navarone and Taya… First, that was quite a scare you gave me. You can't actually hurt me but I would appreciate it if you didn't test that," Glitch said.

"Where are we? And what's with the clothes?" Navarone asked, holding his arms up and looking down at his Gi.

Glitch opened his mouth to respond when Taya spoke up, "What are you? You look like what daddy is… but you don't have wings and your skin is moving."

"Technically, your 'daddy' looks like me; you two are fictitious and I built you off of what your original creator dictated you'd look like. As for me, I'm a program in a computer world dubbed 'The Matrix'; this is my avatar of choice that I also built. No wings and skin but my actual code running over my body," Glitch stated in a flat voice.

Navarone only nodded, "And my question?"

Glitch opened his mouth to speak until, once again, he was cut off, this time by Thunder, "You're not even gonna ask about you being fake?"

Shrugging, Navarone said, "It makes sense. My life was too fucked up with too little explanation. Easier to believe that some other sick, sadistic fucker built my shitty life than believe my luck just sucked that much ass."

"But—Isn't that—How are just so accepting about that?!" Crimson demanded.

"Because fuck you, that's how," Navarone responded, crossing his arms. Glitch just laughed, _that_ he most definitely expected! That line of his is just… Epic!

Crimson scowled angrily and took a menacing step toward Navarone before Taya stepped in his way, "Keep going and you'll regret it. You don't stand a chance against my dad and even then, you'd have to get through me."

Crimson just looked down at her and blinked before smiling smugly, he raised his hoof and ruffled her mane, "Your dad's just a man. I'm a god with unmatched, immortal power. And you? You're just a little filly who probably just learned how to use your magi—" another lightning bolt, this time to the face, shut Crimson up and launched him backward into the wall, somehow not breaking any of the monitors.

"Don't taunt her like that; she specializes in Combat type magic and she _does_ have a kill count. Taya, stop being a bitch and apologize," Navarone said sternly, then glanced over at Thunder, who was crouched in an aggressive stance, ready to pounce, "and stop making _me _more enemies than I already have."

Crimson sat up, coughing smoke and stared at Taya with shock and realization, _don't fuck with her; no filly should have that level of magic at her hooves_.

"So, you're a god?" Navarone asked, breaking him from his shocked reverie.

"Yeah," Crimson stood up, "transcended god, but still a god."

Again, Navarone only nodded, far too easily accepting of the strangest facts, but Taya looked confused, "Transcended god? What's that? And how can you be a god and be so easily knocked down?"

Navarone answered before Crimson could, "You never show your enemies the full extent of your strength, and a transcended god means that he used to be a normal pony before but did something really great for the world and another god made him a god."

"You seem to know a lot," Thunder stated.

"I speak from personal experience. Now, can you finally answer my question," Navarone directed at Glitch.

Glitch nodded and opened his mouth to speak when, once more, he was cut off by another question, "If you're speaking from personal experience, are you a god too? Is that why you have wings?"

Both Nav and Glitch ignored Thunder's intruding question, "As I've stated, this is the Matrix: a digital world used to house the minds of humans currently being used as energy by machine-kind. Machine has long ago dominated man but recently, they have allied and created a pact involving the Matrix and the humans inside of it.

Of course, humans who realize they are inside of the Matrix are allowed to leave if they choose and are re-adopted into human society. You're all basically being used as batteries to power a super computer. And I picked those clothes on a whim; easy to materialize and very comfortable from what I've understood," Glitch finished.

"You mean, this is all real? And the world me and my daddy knew was fake," Taya asked.

Glitch threw his legs over an armrest and put his hands behind his head, "yeah, that's right."

Navarone looked over to Thunder, "As for your question: No, I'm not god, and I was talking about hiding our true strength from the enemy; I've been in fights before… more than I'd care to admit, mind. And these wings came from a magical accident; they're from another form of mine when—" Nav realized that he was talking to other ponies and took a gamble, "Do you know a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle?"

Thunder perked up at the name, "Yeah! How do you know her?"

Navarone eyed his wings and ruffled them a bit, Crimson immediately understanding the implication and chuckling, "That girl is so prone to magical spells backfiring."

"It actually wasn't her fault; some crazed powerhouse unicorn had some old score to settle with her. Long story short, she tried to take us out, I tried to take _her_ out but instead broke her horn and caused a shit storm of magical release that turned me into a pegasus and her human," Navarone explained.

"Again?" Crimson asked.

Navarone raised a quizzical brow, "That's happened before?" Crimson nodded, "She wanted to see what it was like to be human—like me—for a while, so she tried a spell."

That prompted another question in Nav's mind, but Taya spoke it for him, "You're a pony, what do you mean she wanted to be human like you?"

Glitch intervened on that one, "They used to be known as the humans Alex Wesson and Derek Sanders," Crimson and Thunder nodded their heads in turn to Navarone and Taya, "but took on pony forms to better integrate into pony society and taking on more pony-ish names, Crimson Blast and Thunder Rush."

"Nice to meet you. Now, I have one more question for you," Nav started, addressing Glitch, who held up a hand to stop the question, " I'll answer that in a bit, but first I want to bring someone else in so I don't have to explain it more than I have to."

* * *

Enter James

Another human materialized out of thin air, right in between where Crimson and Thunder stood and where Navarone and Taya stood, wearing the gi of choice but accented with glasses.

"What just happened? Where am I? Who are you all?" James asked rapidly, mildly panicked.

"Relax, James; I summoned you to this world, this world being the Matrix… I don't really want to explain what that is again so I'll let one of these fine gentleman—or lady—bring you up to speed on that after I finish explaining a couple of other things. First, I am Glitch. Temporary master of this world and computer error gained sentience and intelligence.

These people here," Glitch gestured to the two pairs standing on either side of James, "Are others I have summoned, like you, to take part in a special project of mine. I'll allow them to properly introduce themselves afterward."

"What kind of project? Will I be able to get back home?" James asked, obviously very anxious to be returned.

"My project takes place in Ponyville! Oh boy, you're gonna absolutely love what I have planned for all of you," Glitch half-danced, putting everybody on edge. It looked like he suddenly went… loco.

James glanced over at Navarone, somewhat surprised to see another human after so long… but he had wings and his hair was bright green, plus, he looked so skeletal and was very short. On the other side, his gaze lingered on Crimson, who stood extremely tall for a pony and had numerous markings all over his body. He looked very threatening whereas Navarone looked almost hapless.

"Sup," Crimson said after James sat staring for a while.

"Uh… Hi," James nervously responded.

"Just curious, but seeing as how Glitch mentioned Ponyville and you called it home, I'm going to assume you know the girls there too?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow. Are you from—" Crimson suddenly launched himself at James, gripping his shoulders tightly, "Rainbow Dash is there!? Is she okay?"

James had gasped in surprise but quickly composed himself, "Perfectly fine; they all are… why?"

Crimson sighed deeply in relief and sagged to the floor, suddenly looking less threatening then what he had looked like before, "And Scootaloo? And Baby Dawn?"

"Yeah, Scootaloo's fine too. I don't know a Baby Dawn, but everypo—body's fine," James said with a reassuring smile and a hand on his Crimson's shoulder.

Thunder chuckled at hearing a human almost say "somepony", "We're Thunder Rush and Crimson Blast by the way," gesturing to themselves in turn.

"You already heard my name; I'm James," James held out his hand and shook with Crimson and Thunder. James turned to Navarone and Taya.

"Navarone. And this is Taya," Nav responded to James facing them. Nav and James shook hands, but Taya backed away and looked up at Navarone, silently communicating her reluctance, but Navarone stared right back, silently urging her to be nice.

Taya sighed and shook James hand, "You two know the others too?"

"Yeah, we're all from the same place. Which brings up another question: Glitch," Glitch looked up from his fingers at the mention of his name, momentarily forgetting about the annoying Chinese Finger trap he found himself stuck in, "If we're all from Ponyville, why have we never come across each other?"

"'Cause you're all from different creators," Glitch nonchalantly answered, viciously tugging at the trap still holding his fingers captive. James scowled, "What do you mean 'different creators'?"

Glitch didn't answer for a moment, taking a second to pull by lifting one hand while lowering the other, finding the same result of being trapped, "I guess I should mention that you're a figment of someone else's imaginations," Glitch grunted in frustration at being unable to release his fingers.

James looked very shocked, standing speechless for a moment before speaking up, "That can't be true. I have memories of my own life! I could feel and dream and see things I discovered on my own!"

"All created by someone else. You are the main character from the story: _The Lost Element_," Glitch attempted to cross his arms, similar to how Navarone crossed his, but that trap refused to let him..

"He's tellin' ya the truth, kid," Crimson sighed. James looked over, clearly not wanting to believe the truth. He opened his mouth to speak before he saw a holo-panel jump into existence right in front of him, displaying his story, just like how Crimson and Thunder were first introduced.

James read quietly, his face becoming more and more…. Drawn. He had opened his mouth to point out that these were his journals and that anybody could have copied them where he saw them, but he saw a profile page of someone reminding people to buy _his story_. He couldn't really deny it anymore, but he had to ask one thing, "So… my time with Fluttershy? And with Scoots? All of that was—"

"Still very real in your perspective and your creator's," Glitch interrupted, "Your squeeze is still there and you really did share everything you know together. Geez, way to mellow out the mood."

Navarone smirked to himself, Taya gave no fucks, Crimson and Thunder, contrary to everybody else, actually looked at James pitifully.

"Now y'all gotta shut the fuck up and let me give you the rundown on what I'm planning on doin", Glitch jumped up from the chair and tumbled forward, expertly rolling back onto his feet, "I am about to be fuckin' genius."

Glitch remained silent and waited for someone to ask, after only a second though, "Navarone, I already know you're a master at the waiting game so your disqualified and therefore you are volunt-told to ask," Glitch said.

Nav jerked his head back, ruffling his feathers in mild annoyance, refusing to be the one to be made naïve. Glitch just sighed and walked over to Nav, calmly slipping an arm around his shoulders and walking him away from the others. Glitch spoke again… but with a voice that was burned into Nav's mind, "Don't make me rape you again, my docile warrior."

Nav's wings flared and he jolted backward onto his back in terror at hearing that familiar voice so close to his ear, "Luna!?"

Glitch giggled uncontrollably and skipped closer, "Hiya, Navi!" Still in Luna's voice.

Reflexively, Navarone grabbed at his side to throw a dagger, only to find that none of his usual weapons were there. Thankfully for him, yet another lightning bolt from Taya saved him. This time, however, Glitch took the shot full-force and remained unmoved.

Everybody remained silent, watching Glitch and Navarone staring each other down before Glitch stood back up and sighed, once again with his normal, rumbling, baritone, "I have to remember your magical capabilities. Your writer has neglected to expand on them very often so I forget easily."

"You're a computer program; how the fuck can you _forget_ anything," Crimson demanded.

"I am _not_ a computer program; I am a glitch, hence my name… lol, I said 'hence'—I'm all edu-ma-cated and stuffs," Glitch giggled.

"What were you gonna tell us before you started scaring Navarone with…Luna?" James had asked before going puzzled and giving a pointed stare at Navarone about his reaction to hearing Luna's voice.

"None of your fucking business," Navarone answered.

James faltered at his hostility, but kept his peace, just looking back to Glitch for an answer about his former question. "As some of you may know," Glitch began, "I am planning on making the ultimate fanfiction the world has ever known, using you five… and two more! That, of course spawns the question about who these other two are, of which I will answer shortly.

I am going to send you all back to Ponyville with a huge task to be overcome by your cooperative efforts. I will meld many things about each of your worlds so that you are as comfortable and as familiar as you can be," Glitch tried to wave his arms dramatically, which failed due to the Finger Trap still binding him, "Alright, blow this," the Chinese finger trap spontaneously caught fire and burned away.

"So you're sending us all back? Why not just skip this whole drama thing about pulling us away then?" Thunder asked, annoyance obvious in his tone.

"EEEH! Wrong Question! Please try again," Glitch announced in a game show host voice.

"Who are the other two?" Taya asked exasperatedly, quickly becoming irritated with Glitch's antics. Glitch only smiled in response, "They already knows my plan since their creators are aware of their presence in the Matrix. Also, you all better suit up, because one of them wants to test your abilities."

"Um, Sherlock, we don't have our gear," Thunder said.

"And the only equipment I could use is at Canterlot," James added.

Just as they finished speaking, a trunk… a pretty massive storage trunk, fell from the ceiling in front of everybody and snapped open revealing equipment very familiar to their owners.

Navarone smiled widely and jumped forward, pulling out his air-rifle and black plate-armor, "Hello babies, daddy missed you."

Taya rolled her eyes and pulled out a ring from within, "this should have been the first thing you grabbed since there's a unicorn with us."

James stepped forward, eyes wide with surprise to see a familiar chalice laying on equally familiar sword/shield set.

Wordlessly, Thunder levitated his gear from the trunk and magic-ed everything onto himself.

Taya looked up from levitating Navarone's torso armor into place to see that the trunk was now empty, and Crimson and James stood unarmed still—well, James had arms, but no armor.

"What about you two?" Taya asked.

In response, James lowered his hand into the chalice into the viscous liquid, allowing the strange substance to creep onto his body as it transformed into very ornate armor. The design was sleek and not restrictive of movement in any way. The greaves had a golden tri-pointed design at the tips not that unlike the designs of the Equestrian Princess's shoes. Hanging over the sides and nearly reaching down to his knees were two tassets that rested against the sides of the greaves. Hanging from the front by a diamond-shaped golden component was a strip of white cloth that reached just past the knees. The majority of it was the white coloration of liquid metal while the outer edges were a shade of blue. The torso piece was mostly dark sapphire blue. However, in horizontal lines, strips of gold underlined certain spots on it. The gauntlets were blue from the elbows down, but white from the elbows up. However, on the backs of my forearms were long hexagonal plates that were clearly designed for defense. They were at least an inch thick. The coloration was white, but at the ends of the plates was curving gold accents. In the center of each plate were two small golden crescent moon shapes that seemed to be 'dancing' around each other. At least they brought to mind crescent moons. Lastly, the pauldrons: at the sides were three stubby white spines that curved upward. At the base of each spine was a gold ring. The dominant color was blue, but they also had curved gold designs on the areas closest to the neck. What was more, there were two small decorations. On the left pauldron in the center was a tiny light blue crescent moon with an equally blue dot in front of its gaping 'maw', probably a star. On the right pauldron in the same location was an orange-yellow four-pointed sun. On his back were two large white wings. They spread open, reaching very wide and fluttering lightly. It was all complete when James strapped on the large blue shield onto his left arm and drew the glowing white sword with his right.

Everyone stared, very impressed, "Nice getup. Although, too flashy for my tastes," Navarone murmured in approval. His own armor was plain, matte black, made of simple plates that covered everything vital. The only décor were two blood-red hand marks on each of his pauldrons. He had a sword strapped to his back and numerous daggers around his person, his rifle hanging over his shoulder by a strap, "I like Thunder's getup a little more; seems like something more my style if we rewind a coupla years."

Thunder tucked a cape around himself, finishing his own outfit. He looked like a rugged adventurer; leather armor and wraps all around with knives in pouches and a bow and arrow set around his chest, "Thanks, I guess. I'd say that I was checking out your piece, but my magic compensates well enough."

"What about you? You don't have anything," James asked Crimson, who still stood naked of armor and unarmed. "I don't _physically_ carry it around," on that cryptic note, Crimson closed his eyes and his body began to glow, revealing runic scars all over his body that glowed with an internal energy, gathering light around his body that solidified into massive, heavy, spiked, golden plate-mail armor that looked absolutely impenetrable. A full face mask covered Crimsons face, along with a cowl and cloak to top everything off. Navarone twitched at the sudden development, "Your magical." It was accusatory the way he had said it.

"An accident involving a demon that tried to take me over. It failed, I won," Crimson smirked mischievously.

James looked on in wonder, and was mildly intimidated, "How are you magical? You're a pegasus!"

"I just said how," Crimson responded, "I got possessed by a demon and I guess I actually possessed him and took his power. Now, I have more power than that actual event because of my crazy life and being a god and—"

"A GOD!?" James cried out, "You're a god!? How is that possible!?"

"He's a transcended god," Navarone added…because that explains everything.

"What about the filly? Taya I think her name is," Thunder cut in before the situation could escalate.

"What about her," Navarone shrugged, "she doesn't usually wear anything and her specialty is magic."

Thunder didn't say anything. Glitch walked up to the group, "and now… a fight."

* * *

Enter… The Unknown

Everyone glanced at Glitch in surprise before Crimson was thrown aside, slamming into the opposite wall with impressive force, "Sheesh! Whaddya freakin' made of? Cement?" a stallion's voice rang out.

Taya jumped in between Nav's legs, horn glowing with energy while Navarone pumped his rifle and held it at the ready, "There's more here than I thought… and the short human has a strange weapon. I think I'll take you out first."

"Not gonna happen," Nav retorted darkly.

Thunder ran over to Crimson who stood back onto his hooves, lightly dazed, "Why the fuck am I the one being tossed around?"

"Later, man," Thunder put his back to Crimson's trying to find the voice's owner… but there was no where to hide in the room! Where could he be hiding?

Glitch sat calmly on his chair, watching the action play out before him, "You gonna introduce yourself or wait until Moonfire has his fun?" Glitch whispered over his shoulder.

"Um, I think I'll just wait. I wouldn't want them mistaking me for the one who's—"

"Hey!" Crimson's voice yelled out, noticing that Glitch was talking to somebody.

Taya's horn lit up and swept Glitch and his chair aside, revealing an orange pegasus with a khaki mane and tail, who jumped at being discovered, "No! Wait!"

Nav pointed his rifle and fired without hesitation, the unicorn yelped and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of whatever the strange weapon was supposed to do, but it never came.

He cracked open an eye and sighed in relief seeing a familiar pony standing in front of him, "You almost got me killed, Moonfire."

The new pony smiled, "I'll never let that happen, Alan." With a flick of his large wing, he threw away the metal dart that had launched from Navarone's weapon. "That's not very nice, you know: shooting at somepony who you haven't even confirmed as an enemy yet," the pony said. He was very, very tall, taller than even Crimson Blast! And he was an alicorn. His coat looked like it was brown, but where his coat was met with light at a certain angle, it shone silver. His massive wings had black arms that glistened with equally lustrous, golden feathers. His mane was fire, calmly burning about his head and neck like a large candle, his tail doing the same at his hindquarters, which bore a very interesting Cutie Mark: a large black triangle with a an infinity symbol within, "But I guess I can't really saying anything seeing as how I'm about to thrash you all about anyway."

Everybody tensed up, standing in fighting stances: Crimson drew a magical sword and held it in magical grip. Thunder drew his bow and pulled it back magically, charging the arrow head with his magic. Navarone pumped his rifle again, taking aim while Taya charged her horn, ready to assist. James brought his shield around and stooped low behind it, hiding his sword motion. Moonfire's own horn—which curved back over his head like a cockatiel's—charged with a rainbow glow, before he spoke again, this time with a friendly tone, "You can go all out and you won't have to worry about killing anybody; I've taken care of that. Alan Wrench here," Moonfire gestured to the orange pegasus who smiled meekly and waved, "can repair your equipment. But in the meantime," Moonfire crouched low in his own fighting stance, his Cutie Mark shifting into a shaped of crossed hooves, bent into fighting positions, causing eyebrows to raise in shock, "let's show Glitch our abilities," he dashed forward, faster than should be possible, and rolled onto his side, rolling under everybody and kicking out his hooves and tripping them, causing them all to fall forward. Moonfire rolled back onto his hooves by flaring his wings and launching himself into standing, "and have a little bit of fun ourselves, mm'kay?" his smile turned very, _very_ devious…

* * *

Please, if you are not familiar with the Characters above, I highly advise you to read their respective stories!

Dream Machine (Crimson Blast and Thunder Rush)

Reborn (Crimson Blast and Thunder Rush)

The Diaries of a Madman (Navarone and Taya)

The Lost Element (James)

Master of All Trades (Moonfire and Alan Wrench)

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	2. Announcement

I have been receiving many pm's asking about my update schedule and other potential projects, mainly the sequel to _Master of All Trades, _and I am releasing this Announcement Chapter to ask that you DO NOT send me pm's about the above mentioned subjects. Instead, please visit my profile page as much of that Info is located there.

Any other questions that you may have regarding anything other than the above mentioned subjects... Don't send me those either. Nah, I keed, you may axe away! ...just watch where you're swinging. I will respond to you as immediately as I can. I urge you to visit the profile page often as I plan to update it every Friday to try to keep you all up to speed on estimated Update Schedules and Future Project or Emerging Project status.

Thank You All for Your Support.

* * *

The above Document was uploaded in error; Please report this occurence to your Administrative Operators about TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


End file.
